The Fairy King
by NinNinKakizaki2014
Summary: AU. Destined to fill the role, Natsu learns what it means to have the responsibility of being king of Magnolia. Fairy Tail parody of the Lion King. Features Natsu x Wendy. Starring Natsu as Simba, Wendy as Nala, Jellal as Mufasa (kind of), and Laxus as Scar.
1. Chapter 1: The Future King

**A/N: Hi everyone! I decided to get moving on with my stories by getting started with all those story ideas I posted on my profile. I don't know, it's just that I so want to get those stories out there. Plus, I guess I can work on something different each time, thus changing it up each time I post something on FanFiction. **

**Anways, this time I'll be starting with a parody of the Lion King, featuring Fairy Tail characters of course! If you have been following my other story, The Dragon Slayer Prophecy, you'll know that this will be Natsu x Wendy, though I doubt it will be mainly this partially due to how the actual story of the Lion King is laid out. Alright, enough babble, let's get started!**

**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I also don't own Lion King, which belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**The Fairy King**

**Chapter 1: The Future King**

The kingdom of Magnolia. A vast land that stretches beyond the horizon, reaching out even to the outskirts beyond its borders. It was a broad community that consisted of many different households, communities, and lush forests, reminiscent of a typical village that associated itself with nature. The mages that made up this kingdom were of all types; from the Caster types who could produce magic from within themselves to the Holders who rely on magical items.

Magnolia was diverse, yet a close-knit community. For years, peace had been maintained, courtesy of its foundation. Despite the typical fights most mages often get engaged in, it was all based on petty matters, and no real damage was ever done. The mages carried on with their personal lives with relative ease and comfort.

It was quite early in the morning. Your typical Magnolia morning would be that of mages still resting in their beds, obviously not wanting to get up early and trying to catch a few extra minutes of rest. However, today was peculiar, as the state of the kingdom was in an uproar. Well, not in a negative sense, but in a way that the mages were more active than usual compared to a typical morning.

Indeed, it was a special occaision. Many mages were excited to hear the news, as it wasn't every so often you get to attend the celebration of a new king!

Now, the explain the ruling powers of the kingdom of Magnolia. For centuries, the affairs and order of the kingdom, as well as its peace, have been overseen by the caring nature of the Fairy Family, a group of privileged mages that inherently had the rights to rule the kingdom. Ever since the birth of the late Mavis Vermillion, first Queen of Magnolia, it has been customary for the ruler to pick his or her next successor. However, they would have to have been born into the Fairy Family by blood.

The members of the Fairy Family were not all necessarily related by blood. They were mainly of group of mages who carried the same ideals. When it came time for a previous ruler to choose their successor, they would often go by a list of traits, as well as select by their own intuition, due to being at the time of selection, the candidate may have been just born.

The current ruler of the time was Makarov Dreyar. A powerful mage in every right, he was a righteous ruler and made sure things ran smoothly with the Flow of Magic within the kingdom. For years, he had maintained a proper rule of the kingdom. However, as of recent times, age has caught up with him, and pretty soon he would no longer be fit to rule.

The Flow of Magic was the first and foremost principle of life as agreed upon between all inhabitants of the kingdom. It measured the balance of magic power, developing and ensuring a higher probability of light over darkness. Should that balance ever change for the worse, the kingdom may just meet its end.

Makarov had to pick his successor before announcing it to the public. Being a wise mage, it would have been easy for him to pick out the rightful candidate from amongst the children born at the time within the Fairy Family. However, the choices were so vast that even Makarov couldn't decide. Eventually, he consulted the prophet Porlyusica to aid him in the decision making process.

Porlyusica initiated the selection ceremony, and the members of the Fairy Family gathered in front of her and Makarov. The baby candidates were laid out in a line in front of the prophet, all sound asleep in their baskets. Porlyusica commenced with a long incantation, and with a wave of her hand, along with Makarov's, an special light had shone down upon one of baskets.

The next successor was going to be Natsu Dragneel, son of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet.

Jellal and Erza were summoned to the front to present their child in front of the king. Makarov studied the young infants face. "For sure, young Natsu here has the qualities that make up a fine king." Makarov thought as he stroked the baby's face as he proceeded with giving Natsu his blessing.

Jellal and Erza had definitely been surprised at the prophet's selection. Surely, it wasn't that surprising as Erza had been a candidate for the position before. However, as she grew older, she withdrew from the responsibility for reasons unknown, leaving Makarov to delay the selection ceremony until now.

Once the proceedings were over, a message transmitted by a transmissions lacrima was sent to every household in Magnolia, prompting every citizen to attend the announcement celebration of the new king.

Many mages have travelled from afar, arriving at the Fairy Family Complex, which was a fairly large wooden shack that was old, yet it stood out from the crowd. Standing at the podium was King Makarov and the prophet Porlyusica, as well as Jellal and Erza, the parents of the future king. The crowd waited eagerly as the baby was brought forward by the respected Mirajane Strauss, head ritual master for the Fairy Family. Baby Natsu was still asleep in her arms as she walked towards the front of the podium.

Mirajane handed Natsu over to his parents, and they were to make their opening remarks and to give their blessings to their son, the future king. Jellal has never been prouder before, and Erza was overcome with happiness that she was speechless, only being able to nod as Mirajane had read through each vow the parents were to make.

Natsu was then handed off to Makarov and Porlyusica, who were to give Natsu their final blessings before Mirajane presented him to the rest of Magnolia. Makarov was definitely satisfied that he made the right choice. He could tell that within that boy's heart was a concealed flame that had to power to maintain the Flow of Magic. With the final vows, Mirajane then took Natsu in her arms and lifted him up into the air for the world to see.

The same light that shone down upon Natsu during the selection ceremony shone down upon him once again. It signalled that the kingdom has accepted its new future king. One by one, the mages of Magnolia went down on one knee, bowing and acknowledging their new ruler. At this moment, young Natsu and opened his eyes, curious of all the sounds that he heard around him. Though confused at first, Natsu smiled as he looked around seeing many people around him. He had yet to know of the duties a future king had to uphold for the kingdom.

The celebration was soon over, and the mages went back to doing whatever they did every day. The members of the Fairy Family went back inside the Fairy Family Complex, having completed their duties for the day.

This marked the end of the initiation ceremony, and the start of a new era.

However, little did people know that one member of the Fairy Family did not attend the ceremonies…

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Sorry if you may think this is a short chapter, as it's only the intro. Fairy Family instead of Fairy Tail? Jellal and Erza being Natsu's parents? The Flow of Magic instead of the Circle of Life? You're probably thinking, "What the heck are you thinking?" LOL.**

**Anways, please review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Grudge

**A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone. I think it's kind of obvious that this is based off of Scar and Mufasa's argument, so yeah…**

**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

**The Fairy King**

**Chapter 2: Grudge**

Laxus Dreyar was leaning against the wall of a cave, gazing off into the distance. _How boring_, he thought, _this place isn't gonna get any more exciting than this…_

He was a member of the famed Fairy Family that ruled over Magnolia. Not like that mattered to him. He was the grandson of the current king Makarov Dreyar. Surely that made him more important than anyone else in the family right? Wrong again.

It seemed like no one cared whether or not he was Makarov's grandson, not since Ivan Dreyar, Laxus's father, was banished from the Fairy Family and Magnolia as a whole. Everyone had called him an evil, dark-magic user who disrupted the balance within the Flow of Magic. What useless crap. Who would believe that?

Yet, that was the truth in essence. Ivan committed a terrible deed, such that the whole kingdom went up in shambles. There was a terrible war, in which Ivan had attempted to usurp the throne by brute force. This war went on for several years, but eventually Makarov's troops came out on top, led none other by the Head Captain of the State, Jellal Fernandes.

Yes, Jellal, that high and proper, pompous man who oversaw all security and safety measures throughout Magnolia. He was Makarov's right-hand man, and was responsible for keeping the Flow of Magic at stablility. Laxus couldn't stand him. The way he talked, acted, just everything about him made Laxus's blood boil. Laxus was only a child when he saw his father get tried for his crimes. That tattooed face; it shall forever be burned into memory.

Now that Ivan was gone, there was nothing for Laxus to do other than pretend that he was enjoying life within the Fairy Family. Heck, he never really did hang out with them anyway. He had better things to do than hang out with those morons. Plus, he's got his own Raijinshu gang to keep him company as well. Hmph. As if they needed him.

Just when Laxus was about to kick back and doze off for a nap, he was aroused by a rather irritable "ahem". Standing just a distance away from him was Levy McGarden, court scribe to the Fairy Family, and a bookworm to boot. Laxus sighed, "What do you want?"

"I should be asking the same question to you," was Levy's reply. "More so, I should put it this way. What do you hope to achieve by not attending the presentation of our future king?"

"Oh, you mean that crazy fireball? Not interested."

Levy's eyes narrowed. "But as the current king's grandson, surely it would be disgraceful for you not to attend a ceremonious event like this?"

"So what about it? Can't even enjoy being myself every now and then?"

"How could you?" Levy's temper had reached its boiling point. "You have no respect for the Fairy Family! You should be ashamed of even carrying such a name!"

_Insult me all you want,_ thought Laxus, _I've been through this crap already, and it's not gonna change anything. But still, don't you look cute being all pouty like that?_

Laxus suddenly stood up and brought himself to full height. Compared to him, Levy was like a dwarf. He sneered. "So, there's no one around. How about you and I have a little fun together? Whaddya say?"

"Now Laxus, don't even think about what I think you're trying to do here…" Levy cautioned as she slowly tried to back away.

Laxus was in every way like his father Ivan. He liked drinking, though not to the extent of a fellow alcoholic who disappeared from the Fairy Family years ago. He enjoyed vandalising other residents' property. He also liked toying around with girls, especially if they were weak. _Just like little Levy over here…_

"No, no! Laxus! Put me down!" Levy screamed as Laxus lifted her up by the scruff of her neck. She tried to kick him, but the results were futile. Laxus's body was hardened down to his very bones, as he did work out often. Plus, he inherited a magic power that was so great that even many of the Royal Guard would shudder should he release it unknowingly. Unfortunately, Jellal was not one of them.

Laxus continued to sneer. "So what are you gonna do about it? Report me? Heh. Do that all you want. Continue reporting me all the way down your sorry life. It's not gonna change me." He lifted up his other hand. "Now then, what shall I do first?"

"Please, anything but that! No, STOP!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Laxus nonchalantly dropped Levy to the ground. The latter hurriedly ran towards the voice for a source of protection. She hid behind the two figures, the Fairy King Makarov Dreyar, and Head Captain Jellal Fernandes.

"Aw c'mon now, you just had to ruin my fun." Laxus sarcastically teased.

"At any rate, I don't think any able-minded person would find that sort of action fun." Jellal spoke with a tone of authority. "This leads to why we are here. Why weren't you at the presentation of Natsu?"

"Well, maybe it was just to avoid you're stinking face."

"Laxus!" Levy started, but Makarov told her off with a wave of his hand. He slowly approached his grandson, with a look of concern on his face. How he wished that Laxus could have a change in heart. Unfortunately, that wasn't an easy process. Plus, who was willing to go through such measures to change one person? Nevertheless, Laxus was his grandson, and it was Makarov's duty as king to make him see reason.

"My grandson, I understand that even through these years without your father, you have been living it rough. My suggestion is for you to accept what we have provided you. For guidance and morality, we hope that you can achieve…"

"Oh, just stop feeding me this crap!" Laxus yelled. "I don't care what you did to father! All I care about is why haven't you picked me as your successor!" That was it. Laxus couldn't take it anymore. First Erza, then Natsu. Why did the prophet Porlyusica only see that successors were all related to that Jellal?

"I'm more than capable of ruling this kingdom! I'm related to you by blood! And yet you have to rely on an old hag to make decisions for you? You old senile…"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jellal swung one of his five magic staves at Laxus, coming in really close to his neck right before actually striking him. As Head Captain, he inherited the holy Astral Magic power, a type of magic that is unparalleled in both strength and speed. "You have no right to say that to Your Majesty! Now, if you don't want me to make this hard for you, I suggest you to leave and cool off. Now."

"Well, nothing much I could do here." Laxus shrugged as he knocked aside Jellal's staff and walked out of the cave. Jellal, Makarov, and Levy looked on as Laxus disappeared with a bolt of lightning. Makarov sighed, "Whatever am I going to do with that young lad."

"May I suggest that he be used as a throw rug?" Levy piped up hopefully.

"Levy…" Jellal and Makarov couldn't help but laugh a little. However, the moment was only brief, as Jellal had to excuse himself to go about his patrolling rounds, while Levy had to return to file paperwork. They parted ways for the day, leaving Makarov to contemplate about the events that occurred.

"Laxus. I don't understand you. Why won't you let us reach you?"

_At the end of the day…_

"I'm home!" Jellal entered the comfortable abode he shared with his wife Erza, and newborn son Natsu. He left his staves by the corner of the wall and sat down at the dinner table.

"Another hard day huh?" Erza replied as she set up the table. "Gray and Juvia came by today to see our son. They brought their daughter over as well."

"Is that so? Okay then, how's the little tyke doing?"

"Oh, as rowdy as ever," Erza sighed. "A little like you when we first met."

"Heh heh, I try not to think of those times." Jellal said as he put an arm lovingly around his wife. Erza giggled.

"Anyways, Natsu seemed to have made a new friend today in Gray and Juvia's daughter. They seemed so happy to be in each other's company! It just made me feel so joyous…"

"You're not already thinking of our son's future as king now, are you, Erza?"

"Hee hee. It was just a thought. Come on, eat your dinner already. It's getting cold!"

"Alright, alright, I'm eating." Jellal said as they both went about with their dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter? Please leave a friendly review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Father and Son

**A/N: Okay, so I sort of cast Jellal as Mufasa and Laxus as Scar. I am aware that both Mufasa and Scar die in the Lion King, but I will spoil this story by saying that no one will have died by the end. I guess I'm trying to avoid character bashing, as I do understand some people don't take it kindly when I kill off their favourite characters lol…**

**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**The Fairy King**

**Chapter 3: Father and Son**

* * *

Several years have passed since the presentation of Natsu as the next king of Magnolia. All was peaceful, despite the occasional friendly brawl that occurred every so often, and the Flow of Magic was in balance. Young Natsu had grown to be a fine young boy, not necessarily attractive, but lovable due to his childish antics.

The sun was rising, which signalled a new day for the kingdom of Magnolia. Jellal and Erza were sound asleep, but who would've known that little Natsu would be the first to rise? Seeing that his parents were still in bed, Natsu frowned. Seriously, didn't his father promise him a tour of the kingdom today?

"Come on dad! Wake up! Wake up! It's time to go!" Natsu ranted as he jumped on top of the bed, right atop of both his parents. He started trampling over them, yelling rude comments at the top of his lungs. When that didn't work, he tried pulling at his father's limbs, only for him to fall off the bed several times. Still neither of the two would budge.

After what felt like hours, Natsu decided he had enough. His father promised him yesterday that he would take him on one of his patrolling rounds! This was a moment Natsu had been waiting for! He had to get him up somehow. Something sinister was formulating in little Natsu's head as he smirked, a little mischievous idea coming to fruition. He concentrated his magical energy inside his belly, and prepared to let out his destructive, all-powerful Fire Dragon's…

_Shink!_ A standard length steel sword popped out of nowhere, nearly grazing Natsu's face as it planted itself against the door. Natsu shivered when he realized that it was his mother Erza who threw that sword, sitting up in bed with her eyes half open, although she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Jellal, your son is awake," Erza murmured before falling back in bed. Jellal, in response, only stirred a little. Natsu was most displeased. He ran up to his father's bedside and pulled at his arms with as much force as he could muster. "Come on dad, you promised!"

Jellal opened one eye to see his son's frowning face. Chuckling slightly, he moved his legs off the bed. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up."

"Yeah!" Natsu got what he wanted. He then rushed out of the room, eager to start the day, all while Jellal slowly changed into his Captain's uniform and very wearily tried to tidy himself up. Eventually, Erza decided to get up as well, taking her time to cleanse up and prepare herself for whatever she planned on doing today. She smiled at her son's impatience, watching the little rascal pace back and forth while waiting for his father to finish. Natsu kind of reminded her of herself sometimes.

Erza made a quick breakfast for the two, in which Natsu wolfed it all down in one go, while Jellal took his time to savour the delicacy of his wife's cooking. After a moment or two, the father and son duo were off, Erza promising them to have a strawberry cake ready for them when they come back.

Jellal and Natsu started their tour overtop of the cliff which harboured the great Fairy Family Complex. In front of them was a spectacular view of the kingdom, complete with its many districts and households, patches of greenery, vast open spaces…

"Natsu," Jellal started. "Everything that the Flow of Magic touches is our kingdom. From the biggest living organism to the smallest of magical particles, they all are part of this Flow, which preserves the balance of our kingdom."

"Wow…" Natsu stared in admiration. "And all this would be mine?"

"Absolutely, my future king," replied Jellal in an almost mocking manner. He ruffled his son's hair as he looked into his eyes, all wide and curious. He laughed, saying, "This will all eventually be yours, though there is a lot to learn about how to rule and kingdom properly. And what better way than to see how the Captain of the Royal Guard goes about his rounds?"

The Captain of the Royal Guard. A title handed down by every king to the highest ranked officer in Magnolia's police force. As much as Natsu liked the idea of being king, still, being head captain seemed a lot more interesting in its own right.

"Let's keep moving, shall we?" Hand-in-hand, Jellal took his son Natsu down the cliff in style, utilizing his Meteor spell, flying at high speeds and circling all about before reaching ground level. Natsu enjoyed it as much as a little kid, being taken on an amusement park ride.

The first area the duo decided to pass through was the marketplace. Here, many mages went about their daily lives, making a living off using their magic to sell items, cook, or entertain as people walked through. It was only once every few days that Natsu was allowed outside the Complex, thus he was fascinated by every tiny thing regarding his whereabouts.

"Wow! Look at that dad! Flying cats! Can I have one please?"

"Ah, I see they're breeding Exceeds here," Jellal went up to the store owner. "So, what do you have up for offer today?"

"Captain Jellal, welcome!" The shopkeeper greeted Jellal as an old friend. Since Jellal was always out and about on duty, he was well acquainted with the townsfolk. "We have plenty of new finds today, come in and take a look!"

The shopkeeper then gave the duo a tour around the shop, showing them various breeds of Exceed, all newborn, sleeping in carriages. However, there was one little blue Exceed that caught Natsu's attention. He was neither magnificent nor good-looking, though Natsu thought he definitely looked cute.

"Dad! Dad! I want this one!" Natsu shouted, jumping up and down while pointing at the blue Exceed.

"Shh! No! You'll wake him up!" The shopkeeper frantically tried to calm the young boy down. However, the damage was done. The little blue exceed stirred a little, opening his big eyes while observing the people watching over him. Natsu bent down over the carriage and grinned at the baby blue cat. "Hey buddy, wanna be friends?"

"Aye!"

And with that, Young Natsu was the proud owner of the little blue Exceed named Happy. Throughout the marketplace, he chased his little pet around, watching him sprout his little wings and fly about. Jellal only smiled as his boy made every failed attempt to catch the flying cat.

Natsu continued his frantic chase, making huge leaps as he tried to grab onto Happy in mid-air. Time after time, he missed, which led to a rather childish confusion and frustration. For a brief moment, he lost all sense of his surroundings, making a huge leap, and, without paying attention; he landed on top of someone, knocking her flat on the floor.

"Owie…" came the girl's reply. Her mother came bounding out of a nearby flower shop, carrying a basket of assorted flowers. "Oh my, Wendy! Are you alright?" Juvia ran towards her daughter, but then stopped after seeing the two kids on the ground. All thoughts of panic flushed out of her mind as she tried to stifle a laugh. Honestly, those two kids definitely did look cute in their current situation.

"Ah! I'm sorry Wendy! I didn't see you there!" Natsu panicked, standing the girl up while frantically dusting her off. "I guess I got a little carried away…"

"Good morning Natsu!" Wendy giggled. She was a kind and polite little girl, known for not harbouring any grudges against anyone. Natsu stopped his little act, scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Well, nice seeing you here Juvia," Jellal walked by to his son's side. "And it looks like we have little Wendy out here as well! So, what brings you out here today?"

"Oh, Juvia just thought Wendy needed a little bit of fresh air, so we left the Complex earlier in the morning. Gray-sama stayed up late last night, having to help the ice-sculpture industry with a few problems. He seems to be not doing so well today, so Juvia and Wendy thought it best to leave him alone for a bit."

"Mommy showed me a lot of pretty flowers today!" Wendy proudly held one up for Natsu. It was kind of odd-looking; a deep shade of red with bright-yellow tips, its petals curled out in odd angles. "I thought you might like this one, so I thought of you when I came here, and picked it up today!"

"Oh, come one Wendy! You know I don't like flowers…" Natsu started, but as soon as he took a whiff of the flower's scent, he was surprised! It was a combination of his favourite things; various meats his mother would occasionally cook for dinner, the great fireplace down at the centre of the Fairy Family Complex, and the scent of Jellal's uniform after a day's worth of work, oddly enough…

"Wow, I never thought a flower would smell so great! Thanks Wendy! I'll definitely get you something today! I promise!" Natsu flashed his goofy little grin, while Wendy smiled back.

"Well, Juvia and Wendy better be off then, Gray-sama's definitely not going to be happy when he realizes no one's there to make breakfast…" Juvia sighed as she took Wendy's hand. "Come on Wendy, say goodbye to Captain Jellal and Natsu, we have to get back before Daddy-sama gets mad again."

"Bye Captain Jellal! Bye Natsu! I'll see you back at the Complex!" Wendy and Juvia waved as they made their way back along the path Jellal and Natsu just took. Natsu waved back, albeit a bit shyly. Jellal definitely saw something going on in his little fireball's mind, but he thought better than to tell Natsu about it at this time.

"Morning Captain Jellal!"

"Good day to you Captain Jellal!"

"How goes work with you today, Captain Jellal?"

"Ah, you know, the usual," Captain Jellal replied. Young Natsu admired his father. He was so popular among the townsfolk. _Someday, when I become king, I will be just as popular,_ Natsu thought to himself.

"We're here," Jellal and Natsu had arrived at a plain lying just beyond the outskirts of Magnolia, but a safe distance within the kingdom's borders. "This is just one of the many tasks I attend to everyday. That is, to be sure there are not any anomalies lying beyond our borders. It is essential for keeping the peace."

"Anoma-what?" Natsu asked, deeply bewildered. Jellal just chuckled. "You'll know soon enough." Happy just responded with a simple "Aye!"

Just then, a vehicle drove by alongside the border and stopped when it reached Jellal and Natsu. Out of the vehicle came Levy, the Fairy Family's court scribe. "Ah, there you are Captain Jellal!" Levy calmly said. "Here to present the morning report to you!"

"Fire away Levy," Levy thus started a long babble on how crime rates had decreased significantly over the past few days, repairs that needed to be done along the northern gates, how farmers needed to be compensated for several crop failures… all of which Natsu couldn't understand.

Natsu yawned. Just when he was about to doze off, Happy made his way up on top of Levy's head. She stopped briefly as she saw the little blue Exceed lay his body overtop of her hair. "My, my, isn't he just lovely! Is this Natsu's new pet?"

"The one and only," Jellal replied. "Natsu insisted on having this one, so I thought, 'Why not?'" Levy giggled as she scratched behind Happy's ears, all while listening to Happy's occasional outbursts of "Aye!"

"Alright! Good thinking Happy!" Natsu said out of the blue.

"Uh, what?" Before either of the adults could make sense of what he said, Natsu jumped Levy from behind, clinging on to her shoulders. Levy stumbled a little, trying to maintain balance. "Natsu! What are you…?"

"Piggyback ride!" Natsu shouted playfully as Levy struggled to stay upright, that proving difficult due to her small stature. Jellal just laughed. Levy was irritated. "Captain Jellal! Do something!"

"Well, a piggyback ride hasn't hurt anyone has it?" Well, not really. However, Jellal took back his words when Levy, Natsu, and Happy fell over, landing in a dirt pile that just happened to be there.

"Oh no, and I just showered this morning!" Levy complained as Natsu and Happy sat in the dirt, giggling. Jellal didn't help, as he was laughing heartedly as well. Eventually, Levy had no choice but to join in, laughing and playfully burying the two little rascals in the dirt. All seemed to be cheerful at the moment, not a care in the world and such…

"Captain Jellal! Emergency!" Soldiers Warren Rocko and Max Alors rushed towards the group, panting and out of breath. Jellal turned with a start. Levy, Natsu, and Happy halted their horseplay.

"Status."

"Dark mages… at the eastern border… heading this way…" Warren managed to stammer out. Jellal nodded, and started to make his way there.

"Aw, dad? Can I come too?" Natsu pleaded. He so wanted to see his father do battle against dark mages. It was great hearing stories of his amazing feats, but wouldn't it be awesome to see it up close and personal?

"No son, I'm sorry," Jellal didn't even look back at his son. "Levy, please take Natsu and Happy back to the Complex." In a burst of light, Jellal was gone.

Natsu watched the sky for his father's afterimages from dashing with his Meteor spell until he was completely out of sight. Warren and Max had followed their captain. Natsu's face fell when he thought back at what his father had said to him. He really wanted to see him fight! It would've been so cool! But his father didn't let him…

"Come on Natsu, let's go home," Levy called from her vehicle. Natsu sighed. _Come on! I'm ten years old and I can take care of myself now!_ He thought. _Why can't I come along?_ Natsu continued to sulk during the trip back to the Complex. He didn't feel good, mainly because he didn't like riding in vehicles and preferred travelling by foot. Happy watched Natsu curiously.

By the time they had reached the complex, it was noon. Natsu brought Happy along, thanked Levy for the ride, and made his way to his living quarters.

"Natsu? Back so soon?" came Erza's reply. She was dressed full in apron and a chef's hat, mixing batter for her specialized strawberry cake. "Did your father have to go somewhere?"

"Yeah," grunted Natsu.

"Oh, and Natsu, someone's here waiting for you! She decided to come help me out with my cake!"

Wendy appeared behind Erza. She smiled at Natsu, though he didn't return the favour. "Welcome home Natsu! Well, do you have anything for me, like you promised?"

"Sorry, no," Natsu grumbled as he went into his room and closed the door. Wendy stood there, confused. Erza only knowingly understood Natsu's feelings, as she knew Natsu really wanted to tag along with Jellal. Only problem was that it was still too dangerous for Natsu to be in the presence of dark mages.

"Is something bothering Natsu, Erza-san?"

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around," Erza sighed as she continued to mix the batter. Wendy just stared at the door to Natsu's room, wishing him well for whatever caused him sorrow.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you think about this chapter? Please R&R! And Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust and Deceit

**A/N: Next chapter! Natsu's disappointed, though there is a certain someone who could raise his spirits, yet deceive him at the same time…**

**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

**The Fairy King**

**Chapter 4: Trust and Deceit**

"Natsu?"

"Go away."

"Natsu, it's me."

"Just leave me alone!"

Natsu must have been locked up inside his room for hours. Wendy, having stayed at his doorstep for that same amount of time, was holding a plate with a slice of strawberry cake she helped Erza make. Being the selfless, caring person she is, she became increasingly concerned ever since Natsu came back home all grouchy and glum.

Happy, the baby Exceed Natsu had brought home with him, was pawing at Wendy's blue locks. Indeed, this little blue furball was the cutest thing she had ever seen. It was a pity that his master wasn't in spirit today.

Wendy had tried to reason with Natsu. "It's okay, you didn't have to get me anything…"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it Natsu? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I'm sorry, it's none of your business."

Wendy sighed. Seeing her best friend like this also put her down into the dumps. Nevertheless, she continued to stand there, hoping that Natsu would eventually come out of his room, back to his usual cheery self.

Erza watched the little girl from down the hallway. _She must really care about Natsu huh? _She thought as she continued to gaze at Wendy's unrelenting expression of concern. _I'm just glad my little Natsu has such a good friend to keep him company…_

Several more hours had passed, and pretty soon, it was evening. Wendy had fallen asleep, sitting with her back against Natsu's door, the plate of cake still in her hands. Happy was resting peacefully on top of her head.

Wendy's parents, Gray and Juvia, had come over to pick up their child. Upon seeing her fast asleep like that, Juvia fondled her little daughter, stating how cute she looked; being the best little daughter a mother could have. Gray only smiled, and apologized to Erza for having to look after her.

"No worries Gray, we're all members of the Fairy Family. It's our duty to look after one another."

"Haha, yes that true… Well anyways, thanks again Erza. You take care tonight."

"See you tomorrow!" Juvia called back as she carried Wendy with her, walking away with Gray back to their living quarters. Erza made sure Happy was rested somewhere comfortable down the hall.

Erza looked out the door, out into the distance. Jellal had not returned. _I guess he must be hard at work now…_ Erza knew her husband often outdid himself when it came to patrol duty. It's no wonder that while some people respect him, they are in turn afraid of him as well. Erza remembered herself being like that back when she was working alongside Jellal at part of the Royal Guard.

That also reminded her of her reason for not continuing along with King Makarov's decision to make her his successor. Unknowingly, she was among one of the many infants from the previous generation to take the throne. However, through the many phases of her life, Erza just couldn't stand up to those expectations required to be Queen. Well, at least, that's how she felt.

And now, her son Natsu was also selected to become the future King. At first, Natsu had taken it for granted, just like how she did once she found out. How Natsu would continue on with the track would be entirely up to him, and it was Erza's responsibility as his mother to see that he follows the right path.

Erza walked into her son's room, finding the little fireball curled up inside his blanket, covering his whole body. She knew that he was only pretending to be asleep, thus she knew what to do…

"NATSU! STAND UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE AND LET ME TALK TO YOU!"

"Aye!" Natsu was on full alert, bolted upright while he stood on his bed, shivering.

Erza chuckled. She wasn't given the title of "Titania" for nothing. All that aside, she came to her son's side and put her arm around him. "So tell me, what happened today?"

Natsu frowned. He didn't want to recall those events that led to his own misery; how he really wanted to see his father at work, beating up all those dark mages who tried to infiltrate the kingdom. However, Erza was all-knowing about her son and needed no explanation

"Natsu," Erza faced her boy as he continued to pout. "You need to understand that even though you are old enough to handle some things on your own, getting involved in a fight outside isn't safe for you. Your father had his reasons for sending you back home."

"But I really wanted to see him fight! All those rumours Macao and Wakaba keep telling me about him; he just sounds so awesome, I wanted to see for myself!"

Erza sighed. "But what about me now?"

"Huh?" Natsu was confused by the question that his mother imposed on him. Erza continued, "How do you think I would feel if you got hurt? Doesn't that bother you?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment. He remembered those times during his younger years when something as simple as him falling over caused his mother to panic. "Yeah, I guess so…" Natsu replied.

"There's my boy," Erza ruffled Natsu's hair, in which he responded with his usual goofy grin. Erza smiled, knowing that eventually her son will come to know the many responsibilities of being part of the Fairy Family. In addition, he will come to know what it truly means to become King, something that she herself had forsaken.

"Time to go to bed now. I expect you up bright and early tomorrow morning, so get to sleep!" Erza stated in a mocking fashion. Natsu laughed as he pulled the covers over himself as Erza left the room and turned out the lights.

_The next day…_

Natsu got up bright and early, just like how his mother wanted, only to find that his father either had not come home, or that he left early on in the morning. Erza only shrugged, telling her son that Jellal had apologized, but work came ahead first and he had to leave.

Never mind. Natsu decided to a little exploring on his own. Natsu crept outside his living quarters and made his way to the great hall of the Fairy Family Complex. It was as empty as ever, typical of your usual morning.

There was nothing interesting. Just as Natsu was about to lose interest and leave through the front door, he noticed that there was actually someone else nearby. Turning around, he found Laxus leaning against a wall, with his eyes closed and his earphones on. Good, there was someone to talk to.

"Hey Laxus!" Natsu eagerly tugged at the hem of the man's shirt, trying the get his attention. Well, this indeed did get his attention, as Laxus opened one of his eyes to see that little loathsome fireball tugging at his shirt. "What do you want?"

Natsu grinned eagerly. "I want to fight you!" He stated boldly while igniting his fists with faint, orange flames. His motivation was purely for the thrill of fighting someone to improve his own ability. As a mage bestowed with the magic of Dragon Slaying, Natsu had the ability to ignite himself and project flames as a method of attack.

Laxus smirked. _That little pyro; does he really think he has to guts to take me on?_

ZAP!

In a blink of an eye, Natsu fell face down on the floor, struck by a lightning bolt summoned by Laxus himself. Laxus chuckled to himself, seeing the little boy in that position. Bowing to him. Where his place should have been. Just like that pathetic Jellal and his lowly wife Erza. Oh, how Laxus wished it were that way.

Putting on a straight face, Laxus bent down to pick up Natsu and stand him up straight. However, Natsu wasn't feeling at all disappointed. In fact, he was actually grinning, having experienced the strength from one of the Fairy Family's strongest mages. Albeit experiencing certain amount of pain…

"That was awesome Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed, eyes sparkling with awe. "I can't believe how strong you are! Guess that's what I should expect out of the Fairy Family's finest!"

Laxus shrugged. He didn't give a damn about that. But seeing how this was Natsu he was talking to, surely he could get the little runt's attention. After all, being young really makes that person susceptible to anything, and Laxus decided to take it to his advantage.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Laxus said in a mocking manner. "It's customary for a mage in the Fairy Family to hone their skills in order to be the best there is…"

"Too right that is!" Natsu agreed, slamming his fists together. "Who wouldn't want that? To be strong and powerful, all in order to have the power to protect everyone!"

_Yeah right,_ thought Laxus. _Only you morons who actually believe in this Flow of Magic crap tend to think that way…_

Trying to change the subject, Laxus spoke upon a pondering thought. "Geez Natsu, you should know that there's more to protecting this place by being all powerful, right? I mean, look at this place. This is only one building, but the world out there is much greater. Who wouldn't want to explore and get out of here every now and then to learn more, gain more experience, and become even stronger after then?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment. As the future King, he was never allowed outside the Fairy Family Complex unless it was with an adult. That certainly limited his potential to go out exploring himself, to see the kingdom beyond looking out his bedroom window every morning. That was all too great for Natsu. He definitely liked what Laxus was telling him.

"Come on, look out at the world around you." Laxus said, lifting Natsu up by the scruff of his neck and holding him out to look outside a window.

Natsu saw what he usually saw every morning; the busy marketplace where mages made their living, the many villages in which the mages inhabited, and the dark, spooky areas beyond the boundaries of the kingdom. Natsu watched in longing while fixating his eyes upon the dark areas. That was where the dark mages were! That was where his father often fought them off while they tried to invade the kingdom! Natsu definitely wanted to go there, but the question was how?

"You see, no one knows what lies out there beyond our borders." Laxus continued. Bringing him down, Laxus then put on a mock look of concern on his face. Getting Natsu to face him, Laxus said, "As much as you, like me or any other powerful person wants to go exploring, we must know it is too dangerous, even for powerful mages like us."

Natsu's face fell. _Come on! Even Laxus is scared to go beyond the border? _Natsu thought.

"But my father travels there every time!"

"Yeah, because it's his job as Head Captain." Laxus calmly replied. _Jellal… no matter how many times I hear about him, it makes my blood boil…_

Laxus then pretended to look around to see if anyone else was watching. Natsu stood there, looking perplexed. When Laxus was finally sure no one was around, he pulled out a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Natsu.

"What's this?" Natsu unfurled the scroll, revealing the detailed map of the kingdom. However, it was scribbled on, with different routes and passages written overtop of the existing map. Natsu looked back up at Laxus, waiting for an answer.

Laxus sighed. "This here was a map I found lying somewhere in the Complex. It was a map of secret passageways leading to the areas beyond the border! Upon seeing this, I couldn't let anyone get a hold of it! It was dangerous! I couldn't let anyone get their hands on this!" Laxus pretended to be in a state of shock, hoping that Natsu would understand the "dangers" of this map.

However, Natsu's eyes sparkled. This was exactly what he wanted; a way of getting out of here to do some exploring! He was just about to pocket the map until Laxus grabbed hold of his arms, a stern expression on his face.

"Promise me Natsu, do not let anyone lay their hands on this map."

"But why?" Natsu asked. Surely something this valuable shouldn't be put to waste. However, Laxus didn't seem amused. He continued, "I am giving my responsibility of the map over to you, King Natsu. Please destroy this map. Burn it, shred it, do whatever. Just don't show it to anyone, got it?"

Natsu agreed, only partly. Satisfied, Laxus let the kid go, seeing him run off back to his living quarters. Laxus called back to him, "Don't tell anyone! This is our little secret!"

"No problem Laxus!" Natsu half-heartedly called back before disappearing behind a door.

Laxus smirked. He had gotten what he wanted. Man, was that kid ever so gullible! Pretty soon, his plans were going to be put to work. It was not only for the benefit of Laxus himself, but for the benefit of this entire wretched place. _For the better_, Laxus had told himself every so often.

Natsu, on the other hand, was so excited. He couldn't believe he managed to lay hands on this exclusive map! That's when he decided that he was definitely going to do something today. He was going exploring! And to top it off, he'll bring Wendy along. He really needed to apologize to her for ignoring her all of last night. Plus, it'll be kind of like Natsu's gift to her. Wendy had given him such a unique-scented flower; Natsu will show her how brave he is in return of her favour.

"Mom! Mom! I want to go somewhere!" Natsu called out as he entered his home.

_Elsewhere in the Fairy Family Complex, later at night…_

Mirajane Strauss, head ritual master for the Fairy Family, was doing her usual rounds of ceremonial practices within her study. Her younger sister and apprentice, Lisanna, was patiently observing her every move.

Laid out in front of them was a large chart with illustrations of every person who had ruled over Magnolia as King or Queen, starting from the first Queen Mavis Vermillion to the late King Makarov Dreyar. As voluminous as the chart may be, there were scratches and scribbles all over it, marking times where corruption and demise had occurred during the history of the kingdom.

In particular, there was one scribbled-out image of Erza right after Makarov, the one destined to be the successor, only for her to turn down the role once she became of age. To this day, no one truly understood why Erza did what she did. It remained a mystery; a secret shared only by herself and her husband Jellal.

Mirajane hummed to herself as she sketched out an image beside the one of Erza; one of a little boy with salmon-pink hair and a goofy little grin. Natsu, the next in line to take up the throne. Surely, being the son of Head Captain Jellal was enough to ensure that Natsu was fit to become ruler, right?

Then again, Mirajane herself never came out with clean hands from the beginning. Before her time as a ritual master, she had an affair with King Makarov's grandson Laxus. Both of them were heavy drinkers, both liked to poke fun at weaker members of the Family, and both had a general disdain for the idealism the Family lived upon.

Mirajane tried to shove that thought away from her mind. However, the consequences were severe. After she and Laxus sided with Ivan Dreyar's rebel army to try and overthrow Makarov, she had become pregnant with Laxus's child. It was a girl with brown hair and eyes. Mirajane had decided to pull back just so that she could care for the child. However, Laxus paid no attention to either of them after that, solely focused on taking down his grandfather.

However, the time came when Makarov, with great help from Jellal Fernandes, won the war. Ivan Dreyar, along with most of the rebels, were sent to exile. However, the punishment that Mirajane had to bear left her emotionally scarred for a long time.

The high courts were lenient enough to keep Laxus and Mirajane, but the cost was for them to give up something in return. Laxus, without thinking, offered their child in exchange for them being able to stay.

Mirajane had watched in horror while the guards escorted the child away, crying her eyes out, while Laxus did nothing.

A teardrop fell on top of the chart Mirajane was working on, accidentally smudging Natsu's image.

"Do you need to rest Mira-nee? I can continue if you want." Lisanna took the brush from Mirajane's hand and escorted her off to bed. She understood the pain her sister had been through, and it took a lot of willpower on her end to arrive at where she is today. If only she could put her past behind her, though that was not part of the philosophy they learned when taking up their roles in the Family.

* * *

**A/N: I think a few explanations are needed for this story, so as to not confuse anyone who reads this:**

**This is an AU story. Thus, it draws upon material from Fairy Tail, but it's different, so yeah…**

**Kingdom of Magnolia = ****Kingdom in the Lion King, Flow of Magic = ****Circle of Life, Fairy Family = ****The Lions, Fairy Family Complex = ****Guild Hall = ****Pride Rock.**

**Jellal and Erza are Natsu's parents and Gray and Juvia and Wendy's parents. Makarov is not Natsu's father (I think this was made clear)**

**I hope this clears up some confusion. If not, please let me know, and I'll try to explain more in the next chapter. Who is this brown-haired girl that's Laxus and Mirajane's daughter, I wonder? Anyways, please R&R, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
